Thorin Oakenshield
Mother Frerin Dís Fíli Kíli Thrór Dáin I Náin II Óin Frór Grór Borin † Farin Fundin and Gróin Balin, Dwalin, Óin, and Glóin Gimli Dori, Nori, and Ori † (son of Grór)}} Dáin Ironfoot Unnamed Brother-in-law King Glóin, Thorin I, Thráin I, Náin I, Durin I, Durin III, Durins |Seasons = TH |Hair = Black|Eye = Blue}}'''Thorin Oakenshield '''is one of the main characters and the deuteragonist of ''The Hobbit. T''horin led a quest to take back the Lonely Mountain with fourteen companions. These fourteen companions were the wizard Gandalf, the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins, Balin, Dwalin, his nephews Fíli and Kíli, Óin, Glóin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. The dwarf is reluctant to bring along Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit of the Shire, but in time accepts him as a friend and companion. He swears revenge on Smaug, the dangerous dragon that took overhis kingdom when Thorin was just a dwarf lad. He will not stop until Smaug was destroyed, and his family avenged. History Fall of Erebor Thorin is born in Erebor to Prince Thráin and his unnamed wife. He is raised alongside his brother and their sister, Dís and sees the kinder side of his grandfather's nature. Thorin grows up with his best friend, Dwalin who is a brother towards him and Balin who is like a mentor and grandfather. As he grows older, Thorin would stay at Thrór's side, especially being the one to inherit the title as King one day, and would be present whenever Thranduil, the king of Mirkwood came to the Lonely Mountain. (An Unexpected Journey, The Desolation of Smaug) At some point, Thrór is consumed by greed, descending into madness. Thorin watches from the shadows one evening and begins to fear that he will one day fall like his grandfather. One day, Thorin and Balin hear a sound of a wind of a hurricane, however, he knows that it is not a hurricane but a dragon. He goes to call down to the rest of the dwarves that Smaug is coming. During the dragon's invasion, Thorin rallies up the guard; however, Smaug's paw smashes most of them and only Thorin is the sole survivor. As Smaug takes over Erebor, the dwarf prince grabs onto his grandfather and drags Thrór out of the mountain. Thorin looks up and sees that Thranduil came and begs him for help. However, Thranduil refuses to risk the lives of his kin. Even when Thorin and his people go to Thranduil's doorstep, begging for food and shelter, but Thranduil turns them back. After these events, Thorin develops a dislike and distrust of all elves in general. (An Unexpected Journey) War of the Dwarves and Orcs Many years later during the Battle of Moria, Thorin fought in the war between the Orcs and the Dwarves. During the battle, Thorin witnessed Azog the Defiler against the Orcs that are attacking him. During the battle, he witnesses his grandfather slain by the Orcs' leader, Azog the Defiler. Enraged, Thorin goes to charge Azog, but is stopped by his father, Thráin, who tells Thorin Azog's goal of wiping out the Line of Durin. Refusing to lose his son, Thráin forbids Thorin from facing Azog. Thorin watched as his father disappeared to the Dimrill Gate. When he never returned, Thorin went and fought Azog himself. During the duel, Thorin earns the epithet "Oakenshield" after using only an oaken branch as a shield. At the end of the battle, Thorin went to look for his father, to the last body but saw he was not among the dead. Only those who died were Thorin's brother and brother-in-law. (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) Before the Quest of Erebor Sometime later, his sister Dis gives birth to two sons, Fíli and Kíli. Thorin loves his nephews like his own children and assumes the father role for his young nephews after their father dies in battleFisher, Jude. The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: Visual Companion. Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2013.. Thorin tells his nephews tales of the Lonely Mountain and their heritage. (The Desolation of Smaug) After establishing a colony in the Blue Mountains for his people and family, Thorin overhears rumors that his father has been seen wandering near the boarders of Dunland. To see if the information is true, the dwarf king goes looking for Thráin, but finds no sign of him; despite this, Thorin remains confident that his father still lives. On his way back to the Blue Mountains, Thorin stops in Bree to spend the night at the local inn, the Prancing Pony. While Thorin is eating his supper for the evening, he notices two unsavory men are watching him and as they are about to attack, Thorin reaches for his sword; however, an elderly wizard Thorin knows manages to sit down before the two assassins can finish the job, which slightly relieves the king of Durin's Folk. Ordering what Thorin has to a barmaid passing by, the wizard introduces himself as Gandalf the Grey, with the dwarf acknowledging he knows who the wizard is. Gandalf proceeds in asking what business brought Thorin to Bree; the son of Thráin informs Gandalf of his reasoning for being in Bree, revealing his quest for his father. At the mention of Thráin, Gandalf grows sorrowful; Thorin realizes that the wizard is like the others who also believe that his father is dead. Thorin recounts that after his father rushed toward the Dimrill Gate and never returned, he looked among his fallen brothers, down to the last body and saw that Thráin was not amongst the dead. Despite Gandalf insisting that there has only been rumor of Thráin's existence, Thorin is adamant that his father is still alive. Curiously, Gandalf inquires about the fate of the Ring that Thrór once wore, which the dwarf king responds that his grandfather gave the ring that was given to his father before battle. Recalling that Gandalf was one of the few people to see Thráin before battle, Thorin asks what the wizard asked of him. Gandalf answers that he had urged Thráin to march upon Erebor and to reclaim his homeland from Smaug and that he is came tonight to tell Thorin of the same thing. Based on those words, Thorin expresses to Gandalf that this no chance meeting. The wizard confirms this, and shows him a parchment with Black Speech that he acquired from unsavory characters who mistook Gandalf for a vagabond. The wizard reveals the language on the parchment and proclaims it is a promise of payment for Thorin’s head because someone wants him dead. Gandalf insists that Thorin should not wait any longer, to summon the dwarves of the seven families and have their armies to swear to their oath to the king and with them, they can take back Erebor's throne. However, the dwarf king points out that they only made that oath because they will only swear loyalty to he who holds the Arkenstone and reminds Gandalf that the jewel has been stolen by Smaug as the two assassins from earlier leave the tavern. Gandalf offers his assistance on the quest in taking the stone back; Thorin inquires how they can achieve this while it is half a world away, buried beneath a dragon and his horde, Gandalf agrees, which is why they are going to need a burglar for the job. However Thorin, who did not think much of Hobbits, reluctantly agreed to have one in his company and meet Bilbo. (The Desolation of Smaug, An Unexpected Journey) Thorin summons his cousin and the other dwarf families as Gandalf told him and receives envoys from all seven dwarf kingdoms, Thorin looks to Dáin for reinforcements. However, his cousin refuses and tells Thorin that the quest is his and his company's and theirs alone. Afterwards, Thorin later travels to the Shire to meet with his company but gets lost twice trying to find Bag End, until he sees a mark on a round green door. In Bag End, Thorin meets Bilbo for the first time and inquires of his past weapons, but comments Bilbo is more of a grocer than a burglar when he learns of the hobbit's lack of fighting ability. During the meeting in Bilbo's dining room, Thorin reveals that though envoys from seven dwarf kingdoms answered to the Dwarves of Erebor's call, he was unsuccessful in convincing Dain to help send reinforcements to take the Lonely Mountain back. Gandalf later reveals a Map of Erebor. A small argument breaks out among his company, but Thorin breaks it up and gives a small speech that inspires most of the dwarves to take their home back. However, Balin reveals that there is no way into the mountain, but Gandalf shows them a key that once belonged to Thorin's father and reveals that the key is what opens a secret door. Thorin asks Gandalf how he came by this key. The grey wizard reveals to Thorin that it was given to him by Thráin personally and gives it to Thorin, as it now belongs to him. Gandalf reveals that they cannot find it on their own and states that there are others in middle-earth who still can. They later reveal to Bilbo they need him to be hired as a burglar. At Gandalf's behest, Thorin states that they will do it the wizard's way and hands Bilbo the contract. While Bilbo reads the contract's overbearingly long text, Thorin proclaims he will not look after Bilbo no matter what. However, the Hobbit faints on the spot after his fear of being incinerated by Smaug (thanks to Bofur). After Bilbo recovers, Thorin and Balin eavesdrop on his and Gandalf's conversation, learning that the Hobbit doesn't wish to sign on as their burglar. Balin notes that it's probably for the best, because they are nothing more than tinkers and toy makers. Thorin points out there are still warriors amongst them and that he would prefer to take the company over an army of Dwarves, for when Thorin called upon them, they have answered and could not ask for a better company of men who have loyalty, honor and a willing heart. Balin tries to convince the dwarf King that they have lived a life of peace and prosperity in the Blue Mountains, Thorin points that now the key that had been in possession of his father and grandfather are in his own hands and now he has no choice but to take back Erebor. Seeing he's made his point clear, Balin swears that they will be with Thorin, and will see the quest done. Before the night is out, Thorin begins singing "Far Over the Misty Mountains Cold" and all the others join in, which causes Bilbo to fall asleep in the next room over. (An Unexpected Journey) Sometime in the early morning, Thorin has the members of his company pack up and has them put back all of Bilbo's possessions back to where they found them. Sometime at midday, Bilbo joins them, with the contract in hand, much to Thorin's chagrin. After the hobbit is inducted as a full member of Thorin's company, Thorin begrudgingly orders the other dwarves to give Bilbo a pony. They are briefly halted when Bilbo demands they turn around because he forgot his handkerchief at home. After Bofur gives Bilbo a rag off his clothes for Bilbo to use as a cloth, Thorin orders the company to move on. Later that night, the company rests at the edge of a forest cliff. He overhears Fíli and Kíli joking about Orcs to Bilbo and berates them for thinking that a night raid by orcs as a joke. Kíli immediately apologizes to his uncle, who tells Fíli and Kíli that they know nothing of the world. Balin tells Bilbo, Fíli and Kíli of Thorin's deeds in the Battle of Moria. When Bilbo asks what happened to the pale Orc, Thorin answers that he was slain in battle long ago before walking away and going back to sleep. A few days later, Thorin has the company rest for the night. Thorin puts Fíli and Kíli in charge of the ponies, Glóin and Óin to get a fire going and Bombur to get dinner started. Gandalf reveals that the area they are in was where a farmer and his family used to live and insists they go to Rivendell. However, Thorin refuses to go near that place because elves in the past have done nothing to help them and recalled on how they had betrayed his father and grandfather. Gandalf insists that Thorin is neither of them and yells that he does not have the map and key to hold onto the past, but the dwarf king responds that neither items were Gandalf's to keep either. Both infuriated, Gandalf leaves Thorin, Bilbo and their company. After Fíli and Kíli neglect their duties in guarding the ponies and have Bilbo go in to steal them back, they go to inform the other dwarves. Based on their information, Thorin leads the company to rescue Bilbo and their ponies from the Trolls. However Thorin is forced to stand down when their enemies threaten to rip their companion apart. As the Trolls argue on how to cook the dwarves, Bilbo begins distracting the trolls by trying to get them to release the dwarves. Only Thorin catches on with the Hobbit's plan is and kicks his protesting companions into following with Bilbo's plan. A few moments later, Gandalf appears, and cracks the rock he is standing on with his staff, which allows the sun to emit through and turn the trolls to stone. After the company is free, Thorin and Gandalf realize that the Trolls could not have moved in daylight and that there must be a cave nearby. Accompanied by four members of his company, Thorin finds two swords and takes one while handing one to Gandalf. After the wizard convinces the king to take Orcrist rather than dismiss it, Thorin orders his company out of the foul cave. After Radagast visits, a pack of Wargs attacks the two wizards and the Dwarven company but they are able to defeat him. Thorin angrily swears that he told no one else outside his company. They know where there are Wargs there are Orcs nearby. Thanks to Radagast the Brown for distracting the Orcs, and Thorin and Gandalf are able to temporarily lead the company to safety. However, after Thorin orders Kíli to shoot an arrow, the Orcs are aware of their presence. Unknown to Thorin, he was tricked by Gandalf to take the path to Rivendell. Thorin stand to guard the path as his friends safely make it through the tunnels. The company is saved by the elves led by Elrond, much to Thorin's chagrin. When the city is in view, Thorin confronts Gandalf and deduces the Elves will stop them. The wizard agrees but convinces Thorin they need to stay in the Last Homely House until their questions are answered. Later during the dinner table, Elrond identifies Thorin's Elven blade as Orcrist. Later that evening, Thorin refuses to let Lord Elrond look at the map, as its secrets are for him to protect but reluctantly hands them when Gandalf orders him to. Fortunately, the map reveals a secret message written in moon runes: that the company must make it to Durin's Day and stand at the hidden door, which will be revealed when the thrush knocks and the last light of Durin's Day would shine above the keyhole. Thorin realizes that they must get to the mountain before Durin's Day, as summer is nearly passing. Elrond asks why they intend to reclaim the mountain but Thorin refuses to answer and just takes back his map. A few days later, Thorin and Bilbo eavesdrop on a conversation between Gandalf and Lord Elrond about Thorin's family and how madness had run through Thrór and then to Thráin. The next morning, Thorin and company leave Rivendell as Gandalf distracts the White Council. However, only Bilbo refrains from leaving but Thorin advises him to keep up before they go and join the others. The company takes the route through the Misty Mountains, where they are suddenly in a thunder battle between two Stone-giants. After half the company is split from the other half and collides with the mountain, Thorin initially believes they have perished but the company finds their other members are alright, apart from Bilbo. After the company fails to bring Bilbo back up, Thorin rescues their hobbit companion and nearly falls himself but he is rescued by Dwalin in the nick of time. In the aftermath, Thorin proclaims Bilbo an unworthy companion before having the company stay in a cavern rather than wait for Gandalf as promised. During the middle of the night, Thorin overhears Bilbo and Bofur as the hobbit is leaving, believing Thorin was right: that he doesn't belong on the road. However, before he can leave, the Goblins begin to open up the front porch steps. Thorin, alarmed wakes the rest of the company but too late, they have already fallen in through the floor. The company (apart from Bilbo, who falls when they are long gone) are taken to the Great Goblin. However, the company refuses to answer any of his questions. The Great Goblin orders for them to be tortured, starting with Ori. However, Thorin steps up before the Great Goblin can do any harm to the other dwarves. There, Thorin to his horror, learns that his enemy, Azog the Defiler is still indeed alive, but dismisses it. The company is rescued by Gandalf before the goblins can do any harm to Thorin. After the skirmish in Goblin-town, the company realizes Bilbo was never captured with them. Unaware of Bilbo's presence, Thorin begins to doubt of their companion's return until Bilbo takes the Ring off and appears to his companions. After Bilbo explains why he came back (to answer the dwarf Lord's questions) Thorin is at a loss for words. However, Thorin and his company run when they hear the Wargs that have been hunting them are approaching. He and his company hide in the trees, where Thorin sees that Azog is indeed alive. After the dwarves use pinecones set on fire and throwing it at the enemy, the tree they are on begins to collapse. In a confrontation between Thorin and Azog, the former is nearly killed but Bilbo saved him at the last minute. After the Battle and being woken by Gandalf, Thorin embraced Bilbo and apologized for his treatment of him earlier. The company looks beyond and see the Lonely Mountain. (An Unexpected Journey) During the Quest of Erebor After the Quest of Erebor Battle of the Five Armies Legacy After Thorin's death, Bilbo refused to accept it and told his deceased friend the Eagles had come. However, after seeing no response, Bilbo began crying next to Thorin's body for a while. Eventually, the whole company arrived moments later and paid their respects by bowing down to the fallen king. Inside the mountain, a burial was held for Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli, where many of their friends and family attended, and Thorin's company were allowed up close. Among the guests were also of Dáin Ironfoot, Gandalf, Radagast, Beorn, and the surviving Dwarves from the battle. The Arkenstone was laid to rest with Thorin and buried back into the Earth. For the Dwarves, Thorin's name would pass onto legend but for Bilbo, Thorin would always be remembered as a friend to him. Thorin and his story was later added to Bilbo's stories in the red book of Westmarch. (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) The shirt Thorin had given Bilbo would later be passed down to his friend's nephew, Frodo Baggins, as it would save his life countless times. While they were in Moria, Gandalf mentioned that Thorin gave Bilbo the Mithril shirt, unaware that Frodo was wearing it at the time. He said it was even more valuable than the Shire. The shirt ultimately saved Frodo from a troll that attempted to kill him and would have caused a severe wound. (The Fellowship of the Ring)Gal Gallery Bilbo-baggins-gandalf-thorin-oakenshield movie-wallpapers.jpg ThorinBilbo.jpg ThorinAppearance1.jpg Young Thorin.jpg Thorin shot AUJ.jpg DOS-Thorin Oakenshield.jpg e0281ac12a0e6be4b6c9889e1173bf43--thorin-oakenshield-tolkien.jpg Thorin7.png Hobbit-3-Battle-Five-Armies-Posters.jpg PromoBOFAThorin.jpg Reference Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:Dwarves